


Blushin'

by obutsu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically i luv jamison ok, no beta we die like men, slight gore, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obutsu/pseuds/obutsu
Summary: A wildfire devilish grin had spread throughout Jamison's features. Henevermissed the gentle dusting of rose across puffy cheeks.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Blushin'

"You know you don't have to limp into my alleyway," she said, shifting the broken, bloodied man.

She had found Jami like this. It was almost a tradition finding him maimed; head concussed, sun-kissed nose sporting another unsightly bump.

Jami's face was a juxtaposition. His bulbous nose was blessed with divine specks of caramel freckles.

"Look, mate. I don't quite needa jab an sew job. Thinking doctor?" He asked, stopping mid stride to reveal clusters of cuts along his abdomen.

Her eyes grew wide at the macabre spectacle.

Jami wasn't great at much. He had a knack for explosives, but she never dealt with those. Jami especially wasn't a great fighter.

He was lean, the body of a young man. Muscles cloaked under youth. He was inexperienced, but housed a savage temperament. She knew it was his hands that always started the trouble.

"What did you do to cause this?" Delicate feet took a small step forward, still studying his damaged flesh from afar.

His face had twisted into a self righteous grin. He genuinely became animated, human when he recanted his epic tales of battle.

"You shoulda seen tha other guy," he merrily sang, vocals bouncing off-key.

Despite the lack of appendages, Jami radiated. Scarlet had leaked from his eternally crooked nose, sprinkling the carpet. She was still keen for him.

She laughed, her delicate nose crinkling.

"J-Jami… let's clean you up, yeah?" Jami knew he was one joke away from inciting a fierce outbreak of stifled cackles.

Jamison almost admired how soft she looked in musty bar lighting. Her features melted into tenderness. Kindness. Jamison's metallic arm gripped her waist tighter.

Lifting him like this was a feat in itself; he was a lumbering fool. This scarecrow of a man leaned into her, a sudden grimace forming.

"You're leaning too much!" she shoved Jami, peg leg struggling to stabilize. She knew he wouldn't fall, his phantom arm had an ironclad grip. An anchor was around her now. Jami's grasp had felt roughly romantic. Lazy fingertips grazing below her waist.

A rumble of laughter had settled into his chest. She could feel the feedback vibrate in her bones.

"Mate… you sure you can handle all this?" Jami gestured towards his morbid abdomen.

A wildfire devilish grin had spread throughout Jamison's features. He never missed the gentle dusting of rose across puffy cheeks.

"Oi! Quit blusin' all cute an' shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was a heck to write n a half,,,, but i'd figured i'd post sum while workin on this short lil overhaul sorta redemption thing i may or may not post :$


End file.
